User blog:ISAAC Organization/Space Station Dreamcatcher (DRM)
Space Station Dreamcatcher (DRM) Space Station Dreamcatcher: designation for NaviComp use has been assigned as "DRM". Dreamcatcher is comprised of five primary functional sections: one Central Core and four independent scientific units, known as "wings", aboard station. Each wing has been assigned to a different field of research. Totalling 529 modules in all, this giant space station utilizes 14 support craft: 8 Orion Crew Capsules 4 Station Builder Tugs, and 2 Space Pods; and is currently being visited by 1 Space Shuttle, 2 Apollo Service Modules, 2 LOK Service Modules and 1 fully outfitted Orion Explorer Module. 'Central Core' The Central Core is the main living area, recreational center, and supply/storage location for perishable foodstuffs. 75% of the station's potable Water and 90% of its food is located here. The Core is comprised of: * eight Habitation Modules which house the station's 24 "permanent" crew members, * forty-four Large Station Modules, * four Oxygen Gardens, * twenty MSS Sensor Modules. The Core receives its operational Power from the four Power Farms at the outer edges of the Science Wings. Should a catastrophic structural failure or electrical malfunction occur, there are 4 MSS Sensor Modules at the very center of the Core and 16 more located around its periphery to provide emergency power. Total power output of these modules is 500 kilowatts. Though this is less than 7% of all station power production, it is sufficient to power the Core and keep it functional as a life boat until rescue arrives. 'Science Wings' There are four wings making up Dreamcatcher's science facilities. Each wing has its own specific scientific area of research, to wit: * Medical: the study of the physiological, psychological and emotional effects of prolonged weightlessness in humans, * Zero-Gravity Manufacturing: the development of new technologies that are only possible due to the rare environmental aspects of zero-gravity, * Astronomy: the use of station-mounted telescopic equipment and numerous other scientific devices for the study of deep space. A multitude of study medium (infrared, ultraviolet, visible light, radiation, subspace signals and particle emissions) is the subject of investigation, * Spacecraft Examination: the study of the functionality, durability and effectiveness of the different spacecraft that arrive at the station. After the Space Shuttle Columbia disaster, emphasis on the examination of spacecraft to ensure the safe operation of those craft has become a top priority. A complete and detailed study of each craft's systems is conducted; using photographic examination, X-ray analysis and sonar study are all part of the process to ensure all spacecraft are in perfect working order. Personnel assigned to this wing can perform on-site repairs and part replacements. Each wing is equipped with: * a modified Voyager-X Main Body to allow station mobility, * eighteen Space Station Modules that serve as different scientific and research labs and study chambers, * two ADS Sensor Wings to assist the Astronomy wing, and help ensure the safety of both the station and of HOM, * four Station Refuel Silos, * three Oxygen Gardens, * two MSS Science Modules, * one Control Room, * two scenic-view Cupolas, * five heat Radiators to bleed off excess heat, * two Antennaes for communications with HOM, spacecraft, and other space stations, * an outer storage area, made up of a Large Station Module, an MSS Station Module, and a Space Station Hub, all near the outer edge of the wings, * two Orion Crew Capsules each mated with a Heavy Tug Module for emergency station evacuation, * one Habitation Module for any personnel temporarily assigned to the station, * a Power Farm, comprised of numerous Large Solar Panels. 'Power Grid' The Dreamcatcher's power grid is comprised of 104 Power producing modules, positioned in numerous locations across the station. The technical breakdown is as follows: 56 Large Solar Panels, 16 Solar Panel Smalls, 4 MSS Solar Panels, 20 MSS Sensor Modules and 8 ADS Sensor Wings. Total station Power output is 7324 kilowatts, with only 5542 kilowatts being used during full station operation. This means that the station creates an additional 32.15% of power that it does not use, therefore some power producing systems are kept inactive until they may be needed to power future additions to the station. In addition, all habitable modules are equipped with emergency Batteries which are kept fully charged from this power excess. International Space Association Agreement Cooperative Dreamcatcher is currently the largest and most technologically advanced space station assembled under the I'nternational '''S'pace 'A'ssociation 'A'greement 'C'ooperative Organization, known as '''ISAAC for short. Category:Blog posts